Shall Him Dance
by Xavierre
Summary: "Aku ingin kau menari di pesta Maharagan besok lusa." / "Maaf, Sin?" / Sinbad hanya ingin melihat Ja'far menari dengan baju terbaik yang ia berikan. Namun mengapa tiba-tiba hal ini menjadi topik yang sensitif untuk Ja'far? Oh, Sinbad salah langkah. SinJa. Fluff.


"Ja'far."

"Ya?"

Sinbad duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya. Ia menompang wajahnya sambil menonton seorang Ja'far yang tenggelam dalam gunungan perkamen penting. Wajah Sinbad tampak serius.

"Aku ingin kau menari di pesta Maharagan besok lusa."

"Maaf, Sin. Kau bilang apa?" Ja'far menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Suara patahan terdengar dari pena bulu yang kini telah terbelah menjadi dua. Oh, aura di sekitarnya menjadi tidak enak.

"Aku ingin kau menari di pesta Maharagan besok lusa."

.

.

MAGI © Shinobu Ohtaka

.

Warning: **HOMO**, OOC, typo, EYD yang kurang baik.

.

.

"Sin. Kau gila."

"Oh, Ja'far. Aku serius."

"Aku tidak suka candaanmu." Ja'far berdiri dengan pandangan menolak. Ia tidak lagi peduli pada perkamen yang sedikit terciprat tinta bak hitam.

"Sudah kubilang aku serius." Sinbad ongkang-ongkang kaki.

Ja'far mendekati meja rajanya dengan langkah cepat. "Sin, aku rasa kita tidak kekurangan penari-penari yang bagus di Sindria."

"Ah, kau sangat benar."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku?" Urat kepala Ja'far berkedut. Dadanya terasa panas mengendalikan emosi yang membuncah.

"Menyuruh apa?" Sinbad pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Menari!"

"Aku hanya ingin pesta Mahagaran tahun ini berbeda."

Ja'far menghela napas. Rajanya ini memang agak abstrak. Pikirannya sulit dibaca.

Sinbad tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Kemudian dia melangkah keluar dari kantor, melewati pintu besar dan tinggi yang penuh ukir-ukiran mewah itu. Ja'far mengikutinya di belakang. Ia agak bingung ketika Sinbad justru berbelok ke arah kamar tidurnya.

"Sin, aku tidak bisa menari."

"Oh, ya. Aku sering melihatmu menari diam-diam di kamar."

Wajahnya seketika menjadi merah. Ja'far kini merasa sangat malu. Raja Sindria ini... Benar-benar... Seenaknya saja membongkar aib orang. Tanpa persiapan, blak-blakan sekali.

"Aku suka tarianmu."

Ah, rasanya Ja'far ingin terjun ke jurang saja. Ia sudah tidak punya muka di depan Sinbad sekarang.

"Menarilah. Menarilah untukku."

"Sin, tolong jangan bercanda..."

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar serius. Tidak bisakah kau tahu dari mataku?"

Ja'far sangat mengerti. Dia hanya tidak mau mempercayai perkataan Sinbad. Perintah Sinbad tentu bisa mentah-mentah ditolak olehnya. Tapi mengingat akan segala sesuatu yang telah diberikan Sinbad kepadanya, sangat mengganjal di hati apabila tidak menaati permintaan Raja Tujuh Lautan itu.

"Baiklah, tapi-"

"Bahkan aku sudah meminta penjahit paling baik di negeri ini untuk membuatkan pakaian bagimu."

Sinbad mengangkat sebuah terusan yang tampak cantik. Kainnya berwarna krem lembut dengan kesan jatuh yang berat. Kain hijau muda transparan disampirkan pada bahu Sinbad. Ja'far bisa menebak bahwa kain transparan itu merupakan pelangkap, entah dipakai di mana. Bentuk terusan itu membuat Ja'far tidak senang. Kain bagian depan hanya mampu menutupi sampai lutut saja. Bagian sesudah ikatan pinggang dipasang miring, sehingga membentuk belahan itu tidak berlengan. Bagian dada dipasang menyilang dari masing-masing pundak menuju perut agak longgar.

"Tidak, Sin."

Ja'far menyilangkan tangan begitu mengetahui bentuk pakaiannya. Memang pakaian itu bagus sekali. Bagus, apabila bukan dia yang memakainya. Lagipula sepertinya baju itu lebih pantas dipakai perempuan.

"Ayolah, Ja'far. Aku sangat ingin melihatmu menari. Kau akan sangat cantik memakainya."

"Sin, serius. Aku tidak mau." Ja'far menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dadanya yang sesak dan mata yang mulai pedas.

"Kau penari yang hebat-"

"Bukan masalah itu!"

Ja'far memuntahkan semua kegelisahannya. Dengan berani ia menbentak orang yang jauh lebih tinggi posisinya dibanding dirinya sendiri, bukan hal yang istimewa sebenarnya. Sinbad terdiam.

"Sin, aku mengerti keinginanmu. Sebagai bawahanmu, tentu aku akan bersedia melakukan perintahmu. Aku berutang budi kepadamu. Tapi tidak seperti ini." Suara Ja'far bergetar. Suaranya menjadi parau dan artikulasinya tidak jelas.

"Kau tahu apa jadinya kalau aku memakai baju itu? Tidak seindah yang kau pikirkan. Kau lupa? Aku dulu adalah _assassin_, pembunuh bayaran. Orang yang bahkan membunuh orangtuanya sendiri pada umur enam tahun." Ja'far jatuh terduduk pada pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

Sinbad meletakan pakaian tadi di meja dengan hati-hati. Ia berlutut. Tangannya mengangkat bagian bawah baju kerajaan Ja'far. Yang menjadi korban sangat terkejut merasakan hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyambut ke sela pahanya. Sinbad membiarkan kain putih gading itu tertahan di lutut Ja'far.

"Karena ini kan?"

Jari-jari Sinbad menelusuri bekas luka pada bagian dalam kaki Ja'far. Mengikuti alur luka yang tergores sangat lebar. Tidak hanya satu, namun pada masing-masing kakinya. Sangat disayangkan. Padahal kaki Ja'far bisa dibilang indah. Panjang dan agak kecil untuk ukuran lelaki. Bulunya sedikit, tidak lebat seperti pria kebanyakan. Kulitnya putih pucat. Sinbad mengerti proporsi tubuh pria duapuluh lima tahun tersebut dengan baik.

Ja'far menahan tangis. Semua perlakuan Sinbad hanya membuat ia semakin mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam sebagai _assassin_. Sampai sekarang, darah merah imajiner masih bertengger di sela-sela kukunya. Ja'far menggigit bibir dan memejamkan mata.

Ia benci bagaimana semua memori itu masih tersimpan rapi di otak. Bagaimana pun Ja'far ingin membuangnya, tetap saja akan kembali lagi. Semuanya tetap ada dan tersusun secara sistematis.

Sinbad melihat penasihatnya yang mulai menurunkan air mata, bahu yang bergetar, hidung yang memerah. Khas sekali orang menangis. Dengan perlahan, Sinbad mendorong bahu Ja'far. Lembut, sampai punggung Ja'far bertemu kasurnya yang nyaman. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Sinbad yang maskulin menutupi kedua matanya. Ia semakin deras menangis merasakan perlakuan dari seorang raja Sindria.

Sinbad tersenyum penuh pengertian, sangat jarang. Mengingat ia lebih sering tersenyum khas raja, penuh wibawa dan kuasa. Ia menerpakan bisikan lembut di telinga Ja'far, "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku senang menerimamu apa adanya. Walaupun dengan luka di kakimu, walaupun dengan memar bekas tali di tanganmu, walaupun dengan masa lalumu."

"Aku tak tahu apa namanya. Mungkinkah cinta?" Suara beratnya agak tertahan. Sinbad menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam lengan baju Ja'far, meraba tali-tali merah yang melilit lengan penasihatnya itu. Bibirnya mengecup pipi Ja'far yang kini terasa basah. Sinbad membuka tangannya, menemukan daerah mata yang agak memerah.

"Maaf aku telah memaksamu."

Sinbad setengah menindih Ja'far, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat yang posesif. Tangan Ja'far mencengkram pakaian Sinbad. Membalas pelukan pria duapuluh sembilan tahun itu dengan rengkuhan yang sangat erat. Ia bisa merasakan dinginnya kalung logam yang digunakan Sinbad menekan bagian toraksnya.

"Aku mau, Sin. Aku mau. Untukmu." Di tengah tangis, Ja'far membiarkan mulutnya melepas kata sendiri. Topik yang sensitif sering kali membawa Ja'far kepada dirinya yang dahulu.

Sinbad tersenyum kembali. "Terima kasih banyak, Ja'far."

[.:.]

"Sudah kuduga pakaian ini pas denganmu!" Sinbad tampak antusias ketika melihat Ja'far mengenakan pakaian yang dia berikan.

"Uh, ini sungguh tidak bagus," gumam Ja'far saat mematut dirinya di cermin. Ketika bergerak, luka di kakinya terlihat jelas. Garis-garis memar merah di tangannya juga sangat terekspos. Dadanya terlihat kurang, kurus sekali.

"Tentu, karena belum lengkap." Sinbad menyampirkan kain transparan hijau pada leher Ja'far, sedikit menutupi memar pada lengannya. Sebuah kalung emas membuat bagian toraks Ja'far tidak lagi kurang. Sinbad juga memasangkan kerudung dengan batu merah seperti pada _keffiyeh_ miliknya.

"Ah!" Sinbad menahan hidungnya dengan jari. Jangan sampai dia mengeluarkan darah dari hidung sekarang.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencoba berlatih menyesuaikan dengan baju ini." Ja'far merasa agak risih. Pakaian ini benar-benar rumit dan membuatnya masuk angin.

"Yap, yap. Aku akan menonton."

Ja'far mulai mengadu kaki telanjangnya ke lantai. Tangannya bergerak di udara, sedikit meliuk. Tubuhnya melompat kecil sebelum berputar dengan lincah. Kakinya kembali menapak lantai. Badannya bergerak, dengan kaki menghentak dan tangan yang membelai ke atas. Sinbad tidak salah meminta penasihatnya menari di festival besok. Gerakan Ja'far sangat luwes dan enak dipandang.

"Ja'far, kurasa kau tidak usah menari besok."

Ja'far menghentikan geraknya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa menari, Sin."

Sedikit kecewa juga, tapi Ja'far sudah tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ja'far tahu tariannya tidak layak untuk dijadikan hiburan. Selama ini dia hanya menari untuk bersenang-senang, bukan ingin mengasahnya sebagai keahlian. Ah, tahu begini, dia tidak perlu terbujuk oleh rayuan Sinbad kemarin. Seharusnya dia mengerti bahwa Sinbad memang bermulut manis. Ia tahu lukanya sama sekali tidak enak dipandang.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Kau jadi penari pribadiku saja, oke? Rasanya tidak rela kau menari segitu bagusnya di depan orang lain. Tidak. Kau hanya boleh dilihat olehku saja." Oh, Sinbad memang sangat posesif, Valefor pernah bilang kan? (*)

"Sin!"

Ja'far merasa sangat terpuji sekarang. Sinbad suka mempermalukan dirinya, menyebalkan sekali. Sinbad tertawa dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

FIN

.

.

(*) Sinbad no Bouken 22.2

A/N: Yeaaah! Akhirnya berhasil menulis di fandom Magi! SinJa. Ahaha. Nggak ngerti lagi deh. Fanfic ini kok menjurus gitu. Aneeeeeh. Dan jadi agak OOC nih rasanya.

Kritik, saran, semuanya selalu dinanti. Apapun isinya akan diterima dengan senang hati dan lapang dada. Karena tentu ini fic kekurangannya banyak. Mohon reviewnya ya~


End file.
